Regicídio
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Olenna e seus pensamentos sobre Jaime Lannister e regicídio. Seu amor por Margaery e seu ponto de vista da morte de Joffrey. Fanfic melhor que o resumo. Sejam bonzinhos, é minha primeira fic de ASOIaF Essa é pra você sísar (LL'


**Regicídio**

* * *

Olenna entendia Jaime Lannister, ou pelo menos gosta de pensar que sim. Ambos eram regicidas, sendo que a única diferença entre eles era que o pequeno leão de Casterly Rock fora descoberto.

A Rainha dos Espinhos entendia perfeitamente as motivações do leão para matar o Rei Aerys II. Proteger a família sempre viria primeiro, mesmo que a família fosse Cersei e Tywin Lannister. E, sendo honesta consigo mesma, a mulher admitia silenciosamente que se Jaime não matasse Aerys, alguém faria o bom serviço mais cedo ou mais tarde, e livraria Westeros do Rei Louco.

_Convenientemente,_ fora Jaime Lannister, um jovem da Guarda Real e de uma das famílias mais influentes de todos os Sete Reinos. Ainda mais conveniente fora Cersei se tornar a rainha de Robert Baratheon – apesar desse não ter sido seu exato pensamento na época –, e ter três filhos com ele.

O que desagradara imensamente Olenna fora a morte súbita de Robert Baratheon. A Rainha dos Espinhos acreditava que o forte rei viveria muitos anos devido a sua saúde excelente – e sua propensão a aproveitar a vida ao máximo –, mas, em um ridículo acidente de caça, Baratheon fora morto antes dos planos de Renly e Loras serem iniciados. _Isso, _no entanto, ela agradecia, pois nunca permitiria que sua querida Margaery fosse amante de rei nenhum.

Não importava o que os dois idiotas falassem, Olenna tinha experiência suficiente para saber ler nas entrelinhas. "_Primeiro amante, depois rainha_". Renly gostava de dizer essas palavras muitas vezes, como se isso fosse convencê-la. A velha senhora sabia perfeitamente que Cersei Lannister rugiria com toda sua força e esmagaria a rosa caso se sentisse ameaçada.

Não fora o que acontecera com o pobre Jon Arryn? E depois com Eddard Stark? Olenna não era boba, longe disso, e, se antes desconfiava, depois da morte de Jon Arryn e da fuga de Lysa teve certeza: não havia veados para substituir Robert. Eram três pequenos leões com peles de veado na linha do trono.

Apesar de achar o plano de Renly e Loras completamente tolo, uma coisa ressoava em sua cabeça: _Depois rainha... Depois rainha... Depois rainha... Depois rainha..._

Foi aí que decidiu que o Jardim de Cima precisava se mover. Começando a arquitetar planos de como tornaria Margaery rainha – e de qual dos reis –, quase perdeu o movimento de seu filho em entregar Margaery para Renly e apoia-lo em sua pretensão ao trono. Discutiu sobre isso. Era burrice o garoto tolo – que era a forma que sempre pensava em Renly: como um garotinho tolo e com desejos de grandeza – tomar o trono de Stannis.

Aquela foi uma das únicas vezes em que a Rainha dos Espinhos foi sumariamente ignorada, mas, disposta a voltar a jogar, aconselhou Margaery sobre como controlar Renly – e Loras, se necessário – e também revelou o pequeno segredo que os dois acreditavam manter.

Quando Renly morreu, Olenna sinceramente se entristeceu pelo garotinho tolo e vaidoso que partiria, mas logo aceitou que aquilo fatalmente aconteceria, cedo ou tarde. Renly nunca fora material para um rei. E, então, a carta de Tyrion Lannister chegou.

A Rainha dos Espinhos viu naquela uma grande chance de sua Margaery se tornar rainha. Afinal, Tywin Lannister era um exímio jogador e sua fama o precedia. Stannis já era casado, portanto fora descartado rapidamente, e o Jovem Lobo se encontrava muito distante e era muito despreparado para poder vencer aquela guerra, apesar do que suas vitorias o diziam.

Ela não permitiria um segundo Renly para Margaery ou um segundo erro de seu filho. Casar a herdeira do Jardim de Cima com Joffrey Baratheon era um ótimo plano, isso se o rapaz pudesse ser controlado e afastado da mãe.

Assim que chegou em Porto Real, Olenna quis conversar com Sansa Stark. Detida continuamente pelos passarinhos de Varys, a Rainha dos Espinhos tornou-se ligeiramente impaciente.

Quando conversou com Sansa seus temores foram confirmados. O leãozinho era cruel e mal e não serviria para Margaery.

Foi quando seu regicídio começou. Se por um lado Joffrey não era adequado, Tommen era a perfeita escolha. Jovem, doce e quase ignorado por Cersei. Margaery era mais velha que ele e poderia facilmente moldá-lo para ser o rei que quisesse. Seria a dona dos Sete Reinos.

A ajuda involuntária de Sansa Stark foi o toque perfeito para Olenna. Ninguém nunca desconfiaria da jovem esposa infeliz de Tyrion, e este seria morto por sua própria boca. Então, ela trataria de mandar rapidamente a garota para Jardim de Cima para se casar com seu Willas.

A fuga de Sansa e a loucura de Cersei não foram algo que Olenna previu inteiramente. A leoa rugia pela cabeça da jovem loba com sede de sangue do Norte e, talvez tivesse sido uma boa coisa a fuga da bela garota Stark.

De qualquer forma, nada daquilo preocupava a Rainha dos Espinhos. Sua neta, Margaery, seria a rainha de Tommen, exatamente como ela previra, e um dia governaria os Sete Reinos de Westeros. E por isso, somente por isso, ser Regicida valia a pena.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic curtinha e realmente não muito boa. Espero que alguém leia e goste dela ^-^' - essa é pra você sísar que ama tanto nossa querida Rainha dos Espinhos. Devo dizer que simplesmente AMO ASOIaF e que tio George é o máximo apesar de um assassino de primeira. Não gostei muito do final dessa fanfic que ficou realmente, realmente curta. De qualquer forma um beijinho e obrii por qualquer review que eu venha a receber.

Beeijos,

1 Lily Evans.


End file.
